


Ray in a Cage (And I wish he could have stayed like that)

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	Ray in a Cage (And I wish he could have stayed like that)

Barbara, Gavin and Kerry started to walk out of the office, snickering as Ray called out to them for help. All three of them doubled back only to see Joel and Ray awkwardly staring at eachother.

“Don’t worry guys,” Joel lazily stated, “I’ll fix this.” With that, the three workers went to lunch leaving Joel with Ray, who was currently trapped in a cage with Rebel, Adam’s dog, eagerly licking Ray’s face. Joel took a sip of his drink.

“How-”

“Don’t ask.”

“You having fun there champ?”

“Ahh well you know.”

“I was talking to the dog,” Joel stated as he opened the cage door and grabbed the dog to pull him out, the dog then started to lick Joel’s face and Ray pouted a bit in his cage.

“Is that how it’s going to be Rebel? I thought we had something special!” Joel laughed at that and put the dog on the couch, Joel then turned his attention to Ray.

“You know, I have half a mind to just carry you home in that thing,” Joel cocked an eyebrow and took another sip of his redbull before setting it on one of the desks.  

“Kinky,” Ray retaliated, “but no seriously get me out of here ’m feeling a bit claustrophobic.” Joel sighed.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Well, you know. Things.”

“Various things?”

“Maybe some actions”

“I’d love some of those actions,” Joel said as he knelt at the cage opening and unlocked the lock, making Ray’s head fall backward. he then tried to awkwardly grab his lover’s shoulders and pull him out. Joel started to worry a bit when this didn’t work. Ray chuckled from inside the cage and Joel sighed, a bit annoyed.

“Not like that,” Ray stated, “You have to open it from the bottom and then take the top off. Close the door so you don’t accidently cut my head off Joel.” Joel snorted.

“Okay bossy,” He said as he closed the door again and unlocked the bottom.

“How did they convince you to do this? Jesus Christ Ray your back is going to be so fucked up.” Joel took the top off and Ray sprawled out onto the floor, Rebel jumped off the couch and started to lick Ray’s ear again.

“No Rebel no not the ear anything but the ear- oh God no don’t,” Ray got up from the floor, picking Rebel up into his arms, ignoring the laughter that came from Joel.

“Sensitive ears Ray?” Joel said as he tried to put the cage back together, Ray spat a muffled  _shut up_ to Joel as he kissed the top of Rebel’s head and pushed him into his cage.

“Lunch?” Joel asked as he intertwined his fingers with Rays, Ray said yes, but only after he washed his face from all the dog kisses he endured.

———————————————————————————————

The drive to Joel’s apartment was silent until about five minutes in where Joel started to bring up the cage incident again.

“Did you like being caged up?” Joel teased, but Ray didn’t answered, only smiled a little bit.

“Oh my God you kinky fuck you totally liked it. Would you like it if I put a dog collar and a leash on you too and we could do a couple of rounds like that? Maybe if I licked your face like Rebel licked yours…”

“Shut up Joel, Jesus Christ, is there some sort of fantasy you want me to fulfill? Not going to judge you but I always had a feeling you liked it kinky.” Joel frowned a bit as he pulled up into the parking lot, opened his car door, closed it, then locked it.

“All I’m saying,” Joel started to say as he began to unlock his front door, “Is that you seemed to really enjoy it when Rebel was doing this.”

Ray yelped in surprise as Joel grabbed him by the belt rings of his jeans and dragged him inside his apartment. Joel started to nibble on Ray’s ear a bit, licking and sucking on the cartilage making Ray shiver and moan a little bit. Joel started to kiss down the younger boy’s neck biting and sucking, dragging his tongue over the fresh mark he made.  Ray practically melted in Joel’s embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck and Joel responded to the movement by bringing Ray closer, hugging his waist. Joel’s leg was in between Rays as he pushed the younger onto the wall, kissing him on the mouth and deepening it, igniting battle of tongues. When Ray broke the kiss, panting for air and blushing slightly, he pressed his  forehead onto Joels.

“I’m not saying that was bad, but Rebel did it about 20% better.” This made Joel growl, it scared Ray a little the way Joel was looking at him. Joel wasn’t  _seriously_ jealous of a puppy, right?

“Well,” Joel started as he pulled away from Ray, reaching for his hand, “I know something Rebel couldn’t do even if he tried.”

“And what is that Mr. Heyman,” Ray chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Make you scream his name,” Joel said smugly, making Ray blush as he led him into his bedroom. Joel closed the door behind him.

“I swear to god though, if you scream ‘Rebel’ while we’re doing it Ray I will fucking cut your dick off. I don’t care if you think it’s a joke.”

“I love you too Joel.”


End file.
